1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a stand for a various devices, more particularly a stand for electronic devices with a headset cord receiver.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, a stand for the electronic device and a cord receiving equipment are two independent units and are separately sold in the market. A typical conventional stand comprised of two flat panels pivotally connected and hinged at one end lines thereof. When a consumer uses the stand, the other end lines thereof spread apart from each other with one end lines thereof as a fulcrum, and the other end lines which are opened to sit on a table to make a triangle side view. An example of modifications to the conventional stand described above is U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,980. Generally, an adhesive material is applied on one surface of one of the flat panel on which the electronic device is placed and affixed. As in U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,401 B1, a headset receiver generally is a winding device that winds the cords of the headset therearound to compactly store the headset therein.
Although the stand itself can be attached to the device, which can be carried together, many user still carries the headset receiver separately. Here, the user is forced to carry two items. A purpose of carrying the electronic device is because it is handy and light weighted so that the user can carry the device without bothersome preparation. Therefore, there is no useful stand with a capacity of compactly holding the headset in a handy manner.